gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaburo
|image=Jaburo-central.jpg |english=Jaburo |kanji=ジャブロー |romaji=Jaburō |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Gundam Build Fighters |usage=Military Headquarters |parent=Earth~South America |architect=Earth Federation |controller=Earth Federation Forces }} Jaburo (ジャブロー) is the headquarters of the Earth Federation Forces during the One Year War and the years after. It is a massive underground complex in the heart of the South American Amazon River basin. Because of its subterranean location, Jaburo is impervious to conventional assault. Jaburo's exact location is also a strict Earth Federation secret. Jaburo's cavernous reaches holds a megacity itself, along with housing factories, spaceships docks, and many other types of facilities. The Federations early Mobile Suit factories are located in Jaburo, which during One Year War produced hundreds upon hundreds if not thousands of mobile suits, including several Gundams. Jaburo had often been a target for the Zeon Military; however due to its unusual location, a frontal assault proved difficult. In the early weeks of the One Year War Zeon began Operation British, attempting a space colony drop on the South American rainforest in an attempt to destroy Jaburo. The attempt failed as the colony broke up over the Pacific Ocean and landed in Australia. After the failure of Operation British the Zeon realized the only way to take out Jaburo, was a frontal assault. Prior to Char Aznable's preemptive strike, the Zeon had been working on an attack strategy, using multiple battalions of Mobile Suits and a super powerful Mobile Armor being designed in East Asia by Zeon scientist Ginias Saharin. However, before these plans could be implemented, the war was turning in Federation favor, and the Mobile Armor project suffered major setbacks, such as the creator going insane and killing the Apsalus Project team and taking the Mobile Armor for himself as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team. The other major flaw of the strategy, was the fact that the Zeon ground forces could not confirm Jaburo's exact location. A stealth attack, however was led by Char Aznable and his forces on November 30, U.C. 0079, after he had traced the White Base to Jaburo. The assault proved devastating for the Zeon forces, who had little time to prepare, and no reinforcements. The Battle of Jaburo was extremely one sided as the Federation had just rolled out several new Gundams including the infamous RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam, along with several battalions of RGM-79 GMs. The White Base and its famous RX-78-2 Gundam were also present and fought a major battle with Char Aznable, which resulted in Char Aznable retreating and Zeon losing the battle. The Zeon ground attack force was composed mostly of Zakus, Goufs, and Doms. The Zeonic Naval forces included Z'Goks, Goggs, and a Zock and was led by Char Aznable. In Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, the base Jaburo again comes in the spotlight during the early stages of the Gryps Conflict. AEUG forces led by Char Aznable attack it, but the elite Titans had set a trap for them in the form of a nuclear bomb. The base was only defended by antique fighters and mobile suits from the One Year War; some examples are the Tin Cod and Saberfish fighters, numerous GM Sniper Customs, GM Cannons, Gouf Flight Types, and Guntank IIs. The AEUG gets wind of this before it's too late and escapes, and only Federation and Titan soldiers are killed in the blast. Despite the destruction of the central facility in UC 0087, other portions of the base remain functional, almost four years later, in MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden. Trivia *In Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin, Jaburo's setting is changed to the Guiana Highlands in Mount Roraima. *Rostroulan in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE resembles Jaburo in many aspects. *In Gundam Build Fighters, Jaburo Field serves both as a battlefield and training facility. Gallery Jaburo-morishita_6.jpg|Battle of Jaburo - Illustration by Naochika Morishita Jaburo-calendar012.jpg|Battle of Jaburo - Mobile Suit Gundam Series Calendar 2012 - Earth img_1134453_34116518_0.jpg img_1134453_34116518_1.jpg amazingjaburofield.jpg|Jaburo Field in Gundam Build Fighters External Links *Jaburo on Wikipedia [ja:ジャブロー